Am I a pretty girl?
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Scott Tenorman needs revenge. To get it, he captures Eric Catman in one of his most humiliating moments of all time. How will he get out of this horribly messy situation.


"Bend over." The older half – brother commanded in a tone demanding authority. Bend over nicely and I just might spit on my cock for you. Eric would not cry. He couldn't – not in front of his arch nemesis, Scott Tenorman. His mother was at work already for a couple of hours, and she wouldn't be returning home any time soon. "Tell me you want it." Another demand. This time, he spanked Cartman's naked ass which was to be returned with a yelp of shock from the receiver. "I do." The response surprisingly came out more strong than intended. He would not cry. "Good piggy." The ginger replied and jammed his member into Eric Cartman's tight ass hole.

Eric walked through the halls of South Park High with his head held low. He didn't wait for his friends that morning at the bus stop, but they all assumed that the almost former fat boy was at home faking sick. He stood by his locker, resting his head on the locker door and staying there for a long, long time. He remained there even after the bell for first period. Kyle shot the distressed boy a glance, but when Stan called for him he immediately followed. 'No. I'm not falling for this bull shit.' The slim boy thought to himself. 'It's all a trick. He's making me feel sorry for him, and at the right moment he'll do something sick and perverted. Probably blackmail me as well. Best to ignore him and just head to class.

Kyle Broflovski continued to study his prey throughout first period. Were those – beads of sweat? Was he – shaking? No, it couldn't be. In what universe did Eric Cartman show any signs of a scared and submissive nature? He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but returned to his work. When their teacher left the room, he decided to ask his best friend if he noticed anything was up with Cartman. "Dude, he's been acting really off." He whispered, keeping the conversation at low key. Stan shook his head and sighed. "Man dude, just pointing this out as your best friend but, do you realize how much you obsess over Cartman? He's the one who's horribly ruthless to you, yet whenever he seems to be having an off day you're always the first one to care." Kyle angrily dropped his pencil on his desk and stood up from his seat. "I do not obsess over Eric Cartman!" Stan covered his mouth and coward, while the main fat boy of the conversation held his mouth opens, but shyly looked away quickly. Kyle sighed. "Sorry, man." He apologized, seeming to address both Cartman and Stan. First period was almost over and he had already completed his work, so decided to head out. Just to get some fresh air.

Eric walked home, despite the long minutes in the cold he would have to endure. He was planning on telling Scott that he had gotten a detention, and that was why he had to stay at school so late. He opened the door to his home and there was his half – assed half – brother sprawling his legs all over the couch. His favourite spot was now tainted with ginger vitus. This thought would have been more amusing to him if not been given this current situation. "First, hand over the booze, pig." Eric unzipped his back pack and removed the bottle of liquor, tossing it to Scott. Tenorman was still watching that wretched video. He knew Eric would be home late. It depicted a scene of Eric curling up in his bed. Beginning to mumble and twitch, he reached a hand down towards his pajama bottoms and in-between his legs. The big boned hips started bucking rhythmically. He bit the bottom of his lip to stiffer a moan, but it managed to escape anyway as a whimper. All the while, Scott watched with a manically evil grin. "Wait up, it gets much better." Eric's cheeks flushed a heated red as he started to mumble unintelligible words. Then, it became clear that the word he was saying was 'Kyle'. The name of his arch nemesis.

The blanket was tossed off the bed now as the poor victim still continue to call his crush's name. He went faster and faster, the video lasting almost a few minutes now. The boy couldn't ride himself any longer and came a sticky white substance all over himself, the bed sheets and his clothes. The worst part of it all was being forced to watch Scott touch himself to the sounds he was making. With him having the upper hand in the situation, Eric wasn't going to chance calling his torturer a fag. "Don't look so distressed." He said in mock innocence, patting his little brother on the head. "If you follow your instructions and be a good piggy, I won't broadcast this all over South Park High and worldwide over the internet. Deal?" Eric nodded his head. What choice did he have? "First, I want you to wear this for me when you make my dinner."

Eric kept his gaze down. No way in hell would this outfit fit him. Which lingerie shop did Scott buy this from? The panties were a thong of a white and lace silk material, the maid outfit made for a slim body – type female, and the skirt too short to cover any part of his ass. "Oh, and one more thing…" The older boy grinned devilishly once again. He pulled out an electric razor. Eric trembled a little. "W-what's that for?" Followed by a very faint gulp. "Why, I'm just going to shave the hair off your ball sack, is all." Eric's face turned white, and struggled to make a dash for the door. He was immediately pinned down by his aggressor who tore any fabric of clothing off of Eric's back. Why would he not expect to get raped once again? It felt almost like a routine, but there was no way he'd let anyone take his pride away by shaving off his pubes. Being a big boned guy, he felt ashamed how easily twig – built Scott was able to pin him down with one arm. "Now, this will only take a moment. Of course, I want you to beg me not to. If you refuse to be polite about it, I may just be cruel enough to decide to shave your head."

He positioned the razor closer to his head, Eric flinched. "Well then, little bro. Do you surrender?" The younger boy gave up any hope of escaping and exhaled. "Y-yes." Scott nodded. "Good." The device was turned on and moved back downward to Eric's sac. The horrible buzzing sound would be forever etched in his memory. As the razor moved up and down it felt – tingly. His member seemed to grow a bit excited by the humiliation and began to grow half hard, springing slightly in the air. Half of his hairs have been shaved by this point, and Scott turned off the razor only to laugh at Eric's discomfort. "You sick, twisted, disgusting human being!" The laughter he received from his brother invaded his mind. He closed his eyes tightly and a salty, watery substance trickled down his cheek. "W-what's this? Are you fucking crying?" He roared hysterically. A crash could be heard from the kitchen, and both boys froze into place. Eric's poor cock leaking with shame as Scott's grip tightened mercilessly.

"Drop him." The figure demanded with an commanding air. Scott wiped a tear of joy from his left eye. "I don't think so, fucking twerp." The boy used his weapon at hand. He smacked the baseball bat against the lamp as a warning to the perpetrator, sending it crashing to the floor. "If you don't, I'll bat the shit out of your god damned head!" There was only one person in the world Eric knew who had courage as strong as a lion's, and here he was naked and cowering. Probably in front of the person he secretly admired the most. The only opinion that mattered to him. Scott rolled his eyes. "All right. You want to be a bitch and ruin my fun? I'll be back. Mark my words, though. You are next on my list."

Eric was left as a sniffling, exposed mess on the floor. His savior smiled caringly, and wrapped an arm around the victim. Soon, Eric realized he was being rocked back and forth. Back and forth. His crying soon stopped. "Kahl?" He wiped his nose with his hand. He received a kiss on the cheek as a response. "Yes?" "W-where did you get the baseball bat? J-jews suck at sports." He slightly began to cry again. Kyle rolled his eyes, but continued to rock his helpless friend, rubbing circles on his back. "Well, it's a Jersey thing." "Here, I'll get you your clothes." Kyle offered. "Wait." Cartman protested. "I…I want those ones." Kyle raised an eyebrow, bus wasn't too shocked to say the least. "You want the woman's clothes?" Eric sniffed again. "Yeah. Kahl. I think I want to be a girl." Kyle smiled. "Hey man – um…Cartman, that's ok." Eric sat there, wiping his eyes. "Am I a pretty girl?" Kyle lightly chuckled. "Yes. You're beautiful. Completely intolerable and selfish sometimes, but still beautiful."


End file.
